Time traveling miko
by XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX
Summary: Kagome & Inuyasha fight, she leaves, and tried to come back, but the well doesn't take her when she wanted. She makes new friends and meets a cute samurai called Kenshin. Who will hold her heart? What will destiny have in store? Find out! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Inuyasha.

Chapter 1

Time Traveling Miko

Author's note: I love them! Anyways let's get on to the story.

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

How it happened….

"Sit! Inuyasha can you stop drooling over Kikyo for five minutes so you can actually see that I exist you jerk! SIT!"

"Kagome!" He screamed in the dirt.

.'I just wish I was in another time with someone else that actually cared! People who actually wanted me, not just the copy.' She thought.

2 weeks later…

Kagome went into the well to come see Inuyasha and the gang, she couldn't stay away too long. She had decided it was time to forgive, like always.

The light flashed pink instead of blue this time inside the well.

She came out of the well in confusion, she was in another well house, there was a priestess outfit hanging next to her, she wore it.

This was definitely not the Sengoku era.

A little boy came up to her; he held a stick in his hand.

"I'm Yahiko; you're a miko aren't you? I need your help, my friend got hurt, and can you help?" He asked.

"I'm Kagome." She said walking with him.

They entered a small dojo, there were a women crying, another one who looked angry, a guy who look uninterested, and a guy who was holding his bleeding hand.

"Everyone I found a miko, this is Kagome." Yahiko announced.

The angry women wore a purple haroi over her pink kimono smiled. "I'm Megumi, Kenshin is the red head who's in pain, he was battling a demon and got bitten, and miasma is in his bloodstream. The only way to help him is if you purify him."

"Kagome-san, do you think I have good chances?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes, hold still, okay?" She smiled as she put her hand on his. The crying girl stopped and took his other hand, jealousy in her eyes.

They're hands glow pink for a moment and then the whole dojo was surrounded by her aura. When the pink came back to her everyone pouted, the light made everyone good as new, it also gave them her essence and warmth.

"I'm Kouru." The girl said.

"I'm Sanosuke. Tell me Kagome why you have the aura of demons?" he asked.

"I'm not around here, actually I was lost before I got here, and I usually am with a pack. Have you heard of Inuyasha the half demon, Sango the demon slayer, Miroku the monk, and Shippo the fox demon? We are all on quest to put the Shikon-no-tama back together. I have a piece of it right here." Kagome explained.

"But that all happened during the Sengoku era." Megumi stated.

"What era is it now?" Kagome questioned.

"The Meiji era." Sano said.

"This is impossible; I traveled to a more distant time. What's going on around here?" Kagome said to herself.

'_I just wish I was in another time with someone else that actually cared! People who actually wanted me, not just the copy.' _

"The jewel must have granted that wish!" Kagome stood up.

"I must take my leave, Kouru and I have some shopping to do, we're bringing Yahiko to help carry the bags." Megumi stated.

"Tell us the truth, there is more to it." Kenshin said.

"Well… it all started n my fifth tenth birthday…" she told them her story, Kenshin was interested and Sano was surprised.

"I bet you love this Inuyasha character." Sano muttered.

"I do, but he love's Kikyo and I am just her copy." The sadness returned to her eyes.

Kenshin hugged her, she cried.

"What….w-what if I never get to see him again?" She sobbed.

"It'll be alright, he'll probably come looking for you."

"I hope you are right Ken-san." She smiled.

"Nick names already huh? Hmmm…Kag-san." He smirked, just like Inuyasha.

Kagome frowned. Kenshin and Sano looked at her as soon as she did, for a miko to react like that something had to have happen.

"Outside, a demon is outside! He's strong too, and he's looking for the jewel!" She ran outside to meet the biggest demon she had ever seen.

"You look like the great miko Kagome, only she had the Jewel…there's no way you are her, although you resemble her. You are probably just a copy like Kagome was to Kikyo." The demon sneered.

"You are wrong! I'm not the copy of a copy. It's Kagome in the flesh." She smirked.

She grabbed her bow and arrows and shot the purify light surrounded her.

The demon yelled in pain.

"She can fight, there aren't much mikos anymore but none are as strong as this one." Sano noted.

"I don't think she can handle this on her own." Kenshin worried.

The demon strike at Kagome she closed her eyes for the impact but it never came. She looked up to see Kenshin holding her.

"Battosai and Kagome, two legends in one day." The demon smiled.

"Legend?" Kagome whispered.

Kenshin dodged all of the demon's attacks.

"Hey Ken-san can you put me on your back?" Kagome asked.

He looked confused but did as ordered. He held her now just like Inuyasha had. She aimed and fired, the demon died and sparks of the purity flew everywhere the crowd cheered. "KAGOME, KENSHIN!"

"Thank you." Kagome smiled as she climbed of his back.

"Is that something you did with Inuyasha?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah that was our battle stance." She said with sad eyes.

"Kagome, did you not know you were a legend?" Sano asked.

"No, I never even thought about it before now." She said.

"We should go to a library; maybe there will be stuff to look up so we can get you back home." Sano Said. "Wait, Kagome do happen to have any money?"

"Yes." She took out a big bag of coins.

"How'd you get that by yourself?" Kenshin asked,

"I'm a miko, people need them everyday do the math." She smiled.

"Let's go get something to eat before Kouru comes back and we have to eat her horrible cooking." Sano jumped.

"I could cook if you like, I cooked and provided with Inuyasha and the others." Kagome offered.

"Are you any good?" Sano asked.

"You'll be the judge of that." Kagome laughed.

With Megumi and Kouru

"I don't like her." Kouru said.

"She is a miko, did you see her energy, she must be well known or a legend. She sparks interest." Megumi defended.

"I think she's nice." Yahiko smiled.

"Why just because she's pretty and powerful?" Kouru asked in teasing voice.

"I bet Kenshin and she would make a great team in fighting." Megumi announced. "Miko's are the best fighter there is, they can heal, defend, block and fight. Kagome-san's a strong one too. I think you could use her, she'd bring a lot of students and money in."

"How?" jealousy ragged into Kouru.

"She gorgeous, no one can deny that, she's kind, her aura is un-mistakable. Men like that about girls, even little boys will be attracted. Miko's make a lot of money, I bet she has a sack or two full with gold coins. I like her. She's mysterious but she has a warm heart. Kenshin and others could use her to heal them of assist them in battle. She will only bring greatness to your dojo." Megumi said matter-of-factly.

"She's pretty." Yahiko agreed. "She looks like a kid though, she's probably sixteen." He noted.

Kouru growled. "I don't care as long as she doesn't go around my Kenshin I'm great. Cuss he is mine and mine alone."

"Ken-san and Kagome-san would make a cute couple." Megumi teased.

"NO WAY HE/SHE'S MINE!" Yahiko and Kouru yelled.

Megumi giggled. "I was just teasing. Now look at your selves all angry for nothing. Kenshin would never leave you Kouru, and Kagome-san's too old for you Yahiko. Ken-san's too old for Kagome anyways, he's 28, and she's 16. That's a twelve year difference. Wait, your 17, that's an eleven year difference." Megumi thought aloud.

With Inuyasha and the gang….

"I miss Kagome." Shippo whined.

"What did you do to her this time!" Sango yelled. "Kagome's never been gone this long!"

"True." Miroku sighed.

"I don't know where Kagome is, she vanished. I went to her house earlier and her mom said she left, but there was no trace of her scent at the well." Inuyasha said.

"What do you mean?" Miroku questioned.

"Kagome wouldn't leave us, something had to have happened!" Shippo jumped.

"We gotta find her, Inuyasha, go to her house to see if you can find anything, and look for clues. Me and Kirara will search high and Miroku and Shippo will search low." Sango ordered.

They all nodded, Inuyasha ran as fast as her could to the well.

Kagome's House

Inuyasha jumped in her window, she left a few hours ago.

"Kagome, please be alright." He said.

He looked everywhere.

Inu walked up to a small bookcase full of books, nothing just as he slammed the door a book fell down. He picked it up to see a picture of Kagome in the book.

She had a priestess outfit, her hair was longer, and next to her was some red head guy with a sword. He was smiling and so was she. He tried to read the words under the picture but he couldn't understand it at all. He flew downstairs to Kagome's mom.

"Read this." Inuyasha said.

"The Meiji era, in the photo you see the legendary swordsman Kenshin and his lover the legendary miko Kagome. They were the most famous people in that era. It was said that this miko time traveled and got stuck in the era." She read. "Inuyasha, is this Kagome?" She asked.

"I'm afraid she went to the wrong era." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Inuyasha.

Chapter 2

Time Traveling Miko

Author's note: They are so cute! Thanks for reading and for the reviews.

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

"Yahiko, you're doing it the wrong way!" Kouru instructed. Kagome walked in the room, Everyone's eyes landed on her, she was a miko, Bow and arrows on her back, but she had two swords in her front, two Katannas.

"You fight?" Sano asked. Kagome nodded.

"I trained with a friend, Sango, she taught me." Kagome smiled. She walked over to Yahiko and beamed he reminded her of Shippo. "Listen to Kouru-san; she's right you're not holding the sword right. It's like this." Kagome demonstrated and corrected him.

"You look skilled." Kenshin noted.

"Yeah I had to learn that or be killed, miko's have a lot of power but you have to be strong enough to be able to hold it and use it. When I was a kid I never trained and one day all the stored power purified me. It burns your insides, so I train every single day." Kagome said.

She walked outside to be followed by everyone. Kagome spotted the well house; she walked to it and saw the sacred tree. It was damaged, and her only trace to Inuyasha. She touched it, all her memories flooded back to her. She saw Inuyasha; he was right next to her, transparent but still there. Everyone's eyes were big as they saw the Hanyou under the tree.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry." Kagome cried.

"Kagome, it's you. Where are you? I've been looking for you none stop, I'm at your house by the sacred tree." Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know, I miss you guys, I think I'm stuck here. Wait! Is Shippo alright?"

"Yeah, Kagome you smell good." He touched her hand.

"What?" just then he disappeared. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" Kagome sobbed. "He's gone forever….Jaken, Myoga, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kirara, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Mom, Grandpa, Souta even Kikyo….and Inuyasha."

Tears cascaded down her cheek her powers flowed with her emotion, making her glow, and the area that surrounded her glow pink. Her eyes glowed pink as well she levitated into the sky. The tears kept flowing. "Inuyasha…." Lighting hit a tree and it fell. Dark clouds took over the sky.

"INUYASHA!" She screamed before fading into the darkness.

Kagome woke up to see Kenshin, right above her. She gasped in surprise. "Kenshin?"

"You fainted, you over exerted your powers, do you feel alright? Megumi tried to help but she didn't know how to treat a miko. We took a look at your wounds; your miko blood healed them." Kenshin stated in an amazed tone.

"I should of left yesterday, demons will surround us soon, because of me, I already sense them. Tell everyone to go in to their houses, get everyone to safety, this is my entire fault." Kagome ordered.

"ORO!" Kenshin said his favorite worn, Kouru was right behind him, and a board was on his head.

_Hentai! Sango slapped Miroku._

Kagome shook her head to rid of the memories.

Kagome got up; she put her shirt on and grabbed her swords, bow, and saw a few kids playing in the road that was about to be infested with demons.

"Children you should leave, go home where it's safe." Kagome said.

The kids all obeyed.

"Come out! I have what you want!" Kagome yelled.

Hundreds of demons came and attacked.

"KAGOME!" everyone yelled.

Kagome took her swords and killed the demons, seeing their weak points and slashing them. She leapt in the air and killed a big one, landing gracefully down.

'There's too many.' She thought.

"Kenshin go help her or she will die!" Yahiko yelled.

Kenshin ran out of the dojo and was soon tackled by Kagome.

"You fool, they'll kill you, and you're not strong enough to kill them. They're determined; I cannot protect you and fight in the same time. I will not have your blood on my hand do you hear me?" Kagome yelled, creating a shield to block the striking demons.

"I can't leave you here!" Kenshin yelled.

"My fate is already screwed up, there's nothing you can do to help!" Kagome retorted.

He couldn't reply, She had an unrequited love, she was a copy, she was behind in studies, she was trapped in a different time, forced to spend time with the man that hurts her the most, people took advantage of her, he felt for this girl, he wanted to make it all better for her.

He was knocked out of his thoughts as Kagome fell down, blood oozed from her new wound, she was gushing out blood. Kenshin picked her up and ran to the dojo.

"Megumi, she's hurt!" He yelled, his eyes slanting.

"I'm on it!"

Kagome breathed in hard, she put her two index fingers up, the pink surrounded the area the demons disintegrated at the touch of the pink light.

"Kagome, hold on!" Yahiko screamed.

"Don't die on us now!" Kouru cried.

"Breath, keep breathing!" Megumi ordered.

"Babe, keep holding on!" Sano shouted.

"Kagome, everything is going to be fine." Kenshin said calmly.

"The demons are dead, everything's fine now." Kagome whispered.

2 days later….

Yahiko had grown attached to Kagome her cut was deep and she still had trouble moving. Kouru and Megumi now trusted Kagome, Sano developed a little crush and came to see her every day, and Kenshin was quieter than normal.

Kagome got up, Yahiko by her side just in case; they walked outside to see a little girl playing with Kenshin. The girl scrapped her knee and started to cry. Kagome smiled and walked over to the girl.

"Don't cry, it's alright, you'll be just fine." Kagome put her hand on the scratch and it healed under her touch.

"Magic! That was amazing Kagome-San!" The little girl hugged her.

Kagome smiled. "Well you run along and play, kiddo." She winked.

The girl nodded and started to play again.

"Yahiko, do you want to go to the market with me?" Kagome asked.

"Sure," He blushed.

Kenshin smiled, Kagome was so nice to all the kids and adults, love surrounded her persona. She was a good soul.

A few guys recognized Yahiko and the beauty next to him; they all ran up to him.

"Hey is that your girlfriend?" The biggest one asked, Kagome giggled.

"Yahiko is so cute, I love him." Kagome said.

The other boys' eyes lit up.

"Well we better get back to the dojo soon, Kouru said she wanted me to help train you, let's get what we needed and be on our way. Bye boys." Kagome walked away with Yahiko who was in shock.

"Why'd you do that?" the young kid asked in confusion.

"I don't know, for fun." She smiled. He laughed with her, they bought a lot of food, and he helped carry it.

The dojo was very happy. Kagome had cooked, everyone was in heaven they were all praising her and loving every moment of it.

She couldn't help but smile at them; they look like kids on Christmas.

"I love you Kagome." Yahiko bowed over dramatically.

"This is great, Kagome if you were my wife…heaven!" Sano slurped down the soup.

Everyone ate like pigs it was amusing to watch.

"This is so much better than what Kouru makes!" Yahiko laughed.

"HEY," The other girl yelled.

Sano laughed earning his head a hit from Kouru's board.

Kagome went to the roof to get away from the craziness, it was the night of the new moon, and Inuyasha was human and vulnerable.

"Why do you always go after Kikyo when I'm right there waiting for you? Of course the original is always the best version." She sighed to herself.

"No, not really, I was originally an assassin, now I am just a swordsman." Kenshin said behind her,

Kagome smiled.

"Not when you never get favored over another person. I love Inuyasha and he hurts me more than anyone else. I can't stand it that I always come back to him; maybe I was put in this time to not come back to him and get hurt. But then again fate was never in my favor. Kikyo's everything I am and more, I'm nothing compared to her. She beautiful, stronger than me, she's loved by the one person I want to love me. And I'm just the third wheel keeping Inuyasha from what he wants. They're made for each other. All my life I had a group of friends and the same guy chasing me that I never cared for, when I met Inuyasha he hated me. I took that as a challenge to make him like me, I never planned to fall for him. Then I met Kikyo, she's a mirror image of me if not better. Then he started sneaking around with her, he always told me that I was the best thing that happened to him because I released him from the spell Kikyo put on him and brought him friends. But it's like he takes it all for granted. Sango is like my sister, Miroku is like a brother, and Shippo is like my baby, and Inuyasha was the only one who wasn't happy around me. I cried so many times for him and Kikyo being together, I wish I could of blocked out my feelings, I feel drawn to him no matter what, but I now I'm weaker without him. Not being with him hurts me and being with me kills me. I don't know what's wrong with me. Why wasn't I ever good enough for him? Why did he say he needed me when he wanted Kikyo? What did I do to deserve it all? Am I that bad of a person?"

Kenshin pulled her close to him.

"No, your perfect, Kikyo was just something he felt he had to be with. He loved you; I can tell by the way you speak, when I saw him the other days, he looked miserable. Kagome he's crazy to be around Kikyo if he has you. You are everything a guy could ask for. I think Inuyasha has some issues with his head, maybe he got dropped as a baby?" Kenshin hugged her, surprised himself at his actions.

"Thanks, Kenshin, I needed that. You're a great guy." Kagome hugged him.

"Kagome don't worry about him anymore he's a jerk."

The next day…..

3 little boys arrived at the dojo begging for lessons.

"Who told you about the dojo anyways?" Kouru asked.

"Kagome-San." The boys said.

"Alright then, you're in." Kouru smiled. "Kagome!" she yelled.

Kagome walked to see the 3 little boys standing there, a surprised Yahiko, and a smiling Kouru.

"I don't know how you did it but thank you, now are you going to help teach?" Kouru whispered.

"Sure." Kagome giggled.

The lessons ran for 2 hours, they 4 boys were exhausted.

"Good job!" Kagome smiled at the panting boys.

"I'll see you next Wednesday." Kouru said.

"If you practice a lot it'll become easier to perform." Kenshin added.

"Bye boys!" Kagome waved.

"Hey do you all want to play a game?" Kagome asked.

"Depends, what's the game?" Kenshin asked.

"It's called truth or dare." Kagome said and went over the rules twice.

She got a sake bottle and spun it, Sano.

"Okay Sano truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…lick the floor!" Kagome giggled.

"Eww!" Sano licked it and threw up. Everyone laughed.

Sano spun the bottle, it landed on Kenshin.

"Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to…..umm kiss Kagome!" Sano smirked, payback.

"ORO!" Kenshin sighed but kissed Kagome quickly and turned deep red. He took the bottle now.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Yahiko said.

"Do you have interest in any girls?"

"No." he blushed.

He spun the bottle, it landed on Kouru.

"Dare." Kouru said.

"I dare you to go clean my room."Yahiko smirled. (a mix between smirk and smile).

"I should have known." Kouru spun the bottle, it landed on Megumi.

"Dare."

"I dare you to clean his room for me."

They played the game for hours Sano ended up cleaning Yahiko's room.

"That was fun, we should play again!" Yahiko cheered.

"NO!" everyone yelled.

Yahiko won because he dared everyone to do nasty things. He got Kenshin out when he tried to get him to teach him his style. Kouru got out when he dared her to go into his under ware. Megumi declined after her tried to get her to kiss Sano. Kagome got out because he want her to kiss Kouru, And Sano got out the old fashion way.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Inuyasha.

Chapter 3

Time Traveling Miko

Author's note: Okay I need to know this as soon as possible… Review it so I'll know. Do you guys want Kagome to be with Inuyasha or Kenshin? Tell me… this is a hard one. But I think I might go with Kenshin but at the same time I want Inuyasha I'm in between…. So you gotta help me out with the pairings Kenshin or Inuyasha? I don't know I'm so torn apart on this! So please tell me what you're thinking! I hope this chapter is long enough for you. And thank you for reading this, please review your thoughts.

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

Kagome and Kenshin went to a library to look her up.

_**Higurashi Kagome, a miko. **_

_**The miko traveled in the feudal era when she was fifteen, with a monk, demon slayer, 2 demons and half demon. She collected and detected for the Shikon-no-tama, which she broke and killed Naraku, an evil half demon. She saved all kinds by killing him with the help of the Hanyou. After words she continued her quest to collect the shards and disappeared. She traveled to the Mejia era, and is now living her life now. She is a legend, the miko who gave us life by killing Naraku. **_

_**Higurashi Kagome, the time traveling miko. **_

"I can't believe this. That's a-an, I don't even have a word for it!" Kagome said.

She closed the book and left, never going back there.

Kenshin sighed, he been doing that a lot lately.

Kagome had been with them for two months now.

Everyone loved her here.

"Ken-san are you alright?" Kagome asked in a worried tone.

"What? Oh Kagome, I'm fine, just lost in my mind that's all." He smiled.

"Do you want to go to the market with me? I have to go get some herbs and food." She asked.

"Oh yes, that'd be fun." Kenshin beamed.

"Kenshin wake up! You keep spacing out like that." Kagome giggled.

"Oro?"

She took his wrist and walked. It was quite funny actually.

Kenshin was considered short for a male and this miko only reached to his neck. She was so petite yet strong, it looked impossible for her to drag him but here she was dragging him as if he was a child. Yahiko came to his stomach; imagine how he was compared to Kagome, probably to her breast. He started to laugh, actually he cracked up.

"What's so funny?" Kagome crossed her arms, making him laugh more.

"Kenshin!" Kagome pouted.

"You're so small, is all Kag-san! It's funny how you can pull me!" Kenshin laughed.

Kagome smiled getting a playful look.

"You're it." She whispered in his ear.

Kenshin turned around to see her gone. He ran after her.

She flew, how did such a small girl run like that? But then again, she fought with demons before. He had trouble keeping up. Kagome turned around to see him behind him; she had to step on it. They soon entered a meadow, she giggled the whole way. He pounced on her.

"You're fast Kagome." He said on top of her.

"That was AWESOME!" the laughed.

They laid there laughing until the sun was coming down. They watched the sunset come down, it was so beautiful.

They two got up with red faces.

"We should go, before it gets darker." Kagome suggested.

"Right."

People smiled at them walking by the shopping center.

"Excuse me Lady Kagome, Samurai Kenshin; I just had to tell you, you two make such a cute couple! I can see you two having many children together with their father's body, and mother's beauty." An old woman smiled.

"Thank you." Kagome and Kenshin blushed.

"That was uncalled for." Kenshin said.

"Yeah really random." Kagome said still red.

"Why are you so red?" He asked innocently.

"Ohh I uhh no I'm not I'm just thinking." she babbled.

"Kagome, you never told me, how old are you?" Kenshin asked.

"How old do you think I am?"

"Ahh, at first glance I thought fourteen but then I thought fifth teen." He smiled.

"I just turned eighteen, you were really close." Kagome smiled.

"When was your birthday?"

"A week ago, I don't like to do anything about it, it brings back memories." Kagome sighed.

"Ohh, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Well I'm twenty-eight." He mused.

"Really? You're old!" Kagome giggled.

"What that's ten years older!" he defended.

"A decade," Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha's looks like he's two years older than me but he's like 77, I think…so you are not that old." Kagome thought.

"Fifty years older," Kenshin's eyes were wide.

"Well his brother looks like he's four years older than me, I think that he's a hundred and twenty one. My head hurts from all this math. But yeah, it's because Inuyasha's half demon and his brother is full demon." Kagome smiled at Kenshin's reaction

"Are you joking?" Kenshin asked.

"No, why would I make this up?"

They bought some food and headed to a herb shop, the man in the shop stared at Kagome.

"Hojo?" Kagome asked. 'wtf?' she thought.

"Yes that's me, is there anything you would like to buy miss?" he smiled.

"Umm yeah Hojo, a lot of herbs and a lot of bandages is all." Kagome giggled.

The man blushed, but looked at Kenshin the whole time. Kagome rolled her eyes, way to go! Go to Hojo at of all people in the world.

"May I ask, what is your name?" Hojo stuttered.

"Kagome."

Kenshin couldn't help but feel challenged. What was the feeling…Jealousy? No he didn't get Jealous. Why would he be Jealous? Jealousy was over rated.

"Well Lady Kagome, here are you're herbs and Bandages, have a great day." Hojo flirted.

"Thank you, come on Kenshin let's go." Kagome smiled.

"Huh? Oh alright, come on Kag-san." He beamed.

Kagome raised a brow when she saw him smile and Hojo frown, what?

'Did I miss something?' she couldn't help but think. 'Whatever, boys are stupid.' She decided like the teen she was and walked away.

Kenshin and Hojo starred at each other. Just then another set of eyes joined them, they were amber.

"She's mine, so back off, I own her." They growled.

"And just who do you think you are?" Hojo asked.

"Inuyasha…." Kenshin awed.

"Who are you? Why is Kagome's scent all over you? "Inuyasha sneered.

"I'm Kenshin, Kagome's friend.

"You're Kagome's friend? C'mon we got to catch up to her, she's already left." Inuyasha ordered.

"She's at the dojo, cooking." Kenshin said.

Dojo

"Hey Kagome!" Yahiko greeted.

"What are you cooking?" Sano asked.

"Soup."

"Where's Kenshin?" Kouru asked.

"He's coming he was being weird and starring at some guy." Kagome said.

"Why?" Megumi asked.

"I have no idea."

The door opened Kenshin walked in with a beautiful man.

"Who's your friend?" Megumi drooled.

"Wow." Kouru's mouth opened.

"This is Inuyasha, Kagome's friend." Kenshin said.

"Sit!" Kouru ordered.

They all noticed how the man flinched at the word 'sit' he calmed but sat. Kenshin sat next to him and Kagome came out with her mouth open to say something.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, her eyes fogging.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said.

She ran to him and hugged him.

"Inuyasha, you found me." Kagome cried.

"I'm so sorry Kagome, it's my entire fault, I found a few jewel shards and went down the well and it took me here, I found your scent and came here." Inuyasha said.

"Oh God, it's really you." Kagome smiled. "I missed you so much! Come meet my new friends, sit."

Kagome covered her mouth. Everyone watched as the hanyou crashed into the ground.

"Is he alright?" Megumi stared.

Kagome nodded.

"Sorry." She squeaked.

"Baka….I missed you too much to get mad." He said.

"Well anyways, this is Megumi, Kouru, Yahiko, Sano, and Kenshin." Kagome introduced.

Kagome was smiling the whole night, they all ate and talked. Kouru was drooling and Megumi was trying to get slick. Yahiko, like Souta made quick friends and admired him. Sano and Inuyasha were arm wrestling, Kenshin was quiet.

Kagome took Kenshin's wrist and dragged him outside on the roof.

"What's wrong, Ken-san?" she asked.

"Now that he came to get you will you leave us? Will you forget us?" Kenshin murmured.

"What? No, I'll never leave any of you, I'll use the jewel to come back and forth to you guys. And I never forget any one, you know I won't. I wish I could be with everyone, all my friends. I love you guys; I love them and my family. You're all my family weird or not I'll always have you all in my heart. I love you Kenshin, just like I love Inuyasha and Yahiko and Megumi and everyone else. I'll never go, I'll always be here. There are no goodbyes just yet. My grandpa died not too long ago, he had a heart attack. I never stopped crying, my mom had just got a good job, she has a lot of money, I never see my brother, Shippo was my baby, Sango was my sister, Miroku was my brother, I never forget the people who are dear to me." Kagome smiled.

"You promise I'll see you?" he asked.

"Yes, I promise. You'll see me in a short while; do you want to come with me to the future, all of you? Mom bought a huge house, we still have the old one, but the new one is big enough for my family, all of you and Inuyasha and the crew. I want to get everything arranged so I can do this." Kagome said.

"Do you think that would be alright? It's a lot of mouths to feed." Kenshin worried.

"Not at all, you can move the dojo where the shrine was and we everything will be alright, it'll take time but my mom loves everyone, we never had a big family sp I think this would be a great start to get one, you can all go to school too, since none of you look old. Even you are." Kagome grinned.

"Who says I'm old."

"Me."

They smiled.

"We should get inside before anyone get worried." Kenshin said.

"Good idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day…

"Bye Kagome!" everyone screamed.

"Bye everyone!" Kagome hugged them.

"Bye Ken-san." She whispered in his ear.

"Bye Kag-san."

She walked up to Yahiko. "You know I'll always be your girl, as long as you'll be my boy?" she hugged him.

"Don't think I'll ever let anyone take my girl, I'll always be your boy." Yahiko smiled.

"Later babe." Sano smiled.

"Bye Sano."

Inuyasha winked at Megumi and Kouru and laughed at the hearts that came to their eyes. Kagome pretended to pout and blew a kiss to the guys, earning a puppy whimper from Inuyasha. They jumped into the well.

Kagome's shrine

"Home…it feels nice to be here, it's been so long." Kagome smiled.

"Let's go wench, your mom's waiting."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss you calling me that, and the sound of your voice."

"Good, you better warm up to it."

Kagome's new house

"Mom! Souta! You got so big!" she hugged her mom and brother.

"We missed you Kagome!" Mama cried.

"Long time no see sis." Souta smiled.

"I was in the Meiji era, I made a few friends." Kagome said. "I didn't want to leave them… Mom, can they move in with us?" Kagome asked.

"w-what?"

"They are my family, I can't go in between them, I love them both too much, and if we all came here everything would be better." Kagome smiled.

"Well alright, they can start moving next week; I'll go by the schools and pick up some school registration slips." Mama smiled.

"Inuyasha, let's go to the well! We have to go tell Sango and Miroku!" Kagome jumped, happiness flowed through her.

Feudal era

"Shippo where are you going?" Sango asked as the kit ran to the well.

"Let's follow him!" Miroku said.

They all ran after the kit to be met by Kagome hugging him, crying.

Kagome tackled Miroku and Sango.

Meiji era

"I miss her already…" Yahiko sighed.

"We all do." Megumi frowned.

"She'll come back." Kenshin smiled.

"What?" Sano asked.

"We will be with her in no time just wait a while." The calm expression made the room repeat it.

One week later…..

Kagome and the gang all moved in to her house, they hadn't decided whose rooms were whose but they were working on it.

Mama was getting fake birth certificates, and put her name as the mother. The father side was blank.

Kenshin had told his friends about going to her era, they all agreed to it if it was okay. Kagome came to them; she brought Megumi, Kouru and Yahiko first, and then went back for Kenshin and Sano. They were all getting ages and school registrations ready the birth certificates would take another week.

Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo, Inuyasha, Rin, Sesshomaru, Kenshin, Kouru, Yahiko, Sano, Megumi, and Seijuro all moved in.

Kouru and Megumi shared a room, Sano and Kenshin shared, Inuyasha and Miroku shared, Sango and Kagome shared. The biggest room went to the boys, Yahiko, Kohaku, Shippo and Souta. Sesshomaru, Rin and Seijuro all had their all rooms.

Kenshin and Seijuro taught little kids how to use a sword since they were 28 and 43. Megumi and Sesshomaru went to community college being 21. Sano, Miroku, Kouru Kagome, Inuyasha and Sango were eighteen and in there senior year. Souta, Kohaku and Yahiko were eleven, and in fifth grade. Rin was in third grade being seven, Shippo was in kindergarten he was five.

(Okay I'm going to put them in groups. Rin, Shippo, Souta, Yahiko, and Kohaku are 'the kids/ lil people. Mama and Seijuro are the grownups. Everybody else is the teens/gang. And EVERYONE is called as so. So there's no confusion.)

High school (they are all going to a new high school)

"Introduce yourself." The teacher ordered.

"I'm Sanosuke Sagara,"

"I'm Miroku Moroboshi,"

"I'm Kouru Kamiya,"

"I'm Sango Taijiya.,"

"I'm Inuyasha Takahashi,"

"And I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Tell us about your selves." The teacher smiled.

"We were all born here and live here now, we were all adopted accept for Kagome, that's why we have different last names." Sano said as rehearsed.

"Alright, Higurashi you will sit next to Ano, Ano raise your hand. Sagara you will sit next to Higurashi. Takahashi sit behind Sagara, Taijiya behind Higurashi, Moroboshi in front of Higurashi, and Kamiya next to Moroboshi." The teacher instructed.

The class went on for hours, they all were thought to read and write but this was boring.

Inuyasha wore a disguise so he was human with a jewel fragment; they all carried a fragment of the full jewel. He stared at Kagome the whole time; she turned around to see him and blushed. She turned around.

Sango was drawing on her note book, did the teacher ever shut-up? She was so annoying, she would try, and she promised Kagome like they all did. She looked at her jewel fragment and smiled, Kagome was truly a saint, and she owed this to Kagome at least.

Miroku paid attention in class, he was a pretty good student, and he was taking notes and listening to every word the teacher said. Kagome told him school was torture, what was wrong with her? He loved this, it was easy, and all the things the teacher said made total sense.

Kouru was paying attention and drawing at the same, she was trying. School was okay. She never went, all she did was learn to read and write, that's all she needed right? Oh well school is school, no matter how you put it.

Sano was sleeping, drool slipped from his mouth. This lady was a waste of time! And all these girls kept looking at him, not that he mined. But it was a little creepy after awhile. And he couldn't take it, he tried, he really tried. But this was way too much; he was a fighter because he refused to go to school.

Kagome was listening at first but when Inuyasha was looking at her it all went downhill. She started to let her mind wonder. What happened to Kikyo… he would never leave her, right? What was Ken-san doing right now? Would Sesshomaru be able to control himself? Would everyone be alright? Her mind clouded until she blocked out the whole world from her.

Lunch

The six all sat in the grass by a tree eating, they were talking about how crappy school was, and ended up throwing French-fries at Miroku.

A girl walked up to them she looked very determined.

"Hey, I'm Ami. I was wondering why you guys are hanging out with those girls when you clearly see me and my girls over there." She smiled.

Kouru and Kagome got up, being the types who were loud and wouldn't take that.

"Excuse me who ever you think you are, those girls are Kouru, Sango, and Kagome. And those guys are taken and mine." Kagome said her eyes were cold and if looks could kill…

"And if you ever insult me or my friends, I'll hurt you. Now if you're done wasting my time and are appetites, I suggest you get your slutty self out of here before I do the honors and do it myself." Kouru mirrored Kagome's tone and eyes.

Girls are scary.

Ami stopped and walked away, she knew the girls could fight, they were all fit, small but scary.

"Bye Ami!" Kagome and Kouru waved.

They sat down, back in their cheery mood, the guys were at the bark, and Sango was laughing her head off.

"Women are scary." Miroku said.

The girls cracked up, maybe school would be fun!

College

Megumi sat next to Sesshomaru. He had a shard like everyone else human or demon, he was now like a human. He looked the same but his hair was black and his eyes were brown. He also wore the same beads that Inuyasha had on his neck.

If he couldn't control himself Megumi would say 'heel!' He was not going down like that, no he wasn't. He promised to behave but Kagome insisted in wearing the damn necklace just in case he lost it.

"Human why do you consist to be around me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Kagome wanted me to be close; she said it's better to travel with someone in this era. She says people are cruel even crueler than demons, it's best not to be alone." Megumi said.

"This Sesshomaru will tolerate you for now, do not get on my nerve and we will be fine." He said.

"She also said it's bad to talk in bad person or too etiquette." Megumi listed.

"Hello, I'm Mr. W. Now I want any new comers to come here to introduce them. I am a fun teacher, you'll see. I like hard work and respectful students. I want nothing but the best and I shall give you my best."

"Takahashi Sesshomaru." He introduce simple and to the point.

"Takani Megumi." She sighed and followed Sesshomaru to their seats.

The class was about an hour, the class was dismissed to where ever.

"We are going to Building J, then lunch." Megumi read her Schedule.

"Megumi Takani? I met your ancestors. Dr. Takani, you know how to do all of this already, so why are you wasting your time learning about it?" he asked.

"It's more advanced here."

Elementary school (A new one)

"Alright class today I have a surprise! We have three new students. They are going to introduce themselves." said.

"I'm Yahiko Myojin."

"I'm Kohaku Taijiya."

"I'm Souta Higurashi."

"Welcome! Alright class today we are going to dividing fractions."

The class booed. The teacher rolled her eyes.

"Class this is Rin Higurashi she is a new student so make feel good here." said.

The class all smiled at this cute girl, there was something about her.

"I'm Rei." A girl smiled.

"Hi."

"Do you want to be my best friend?"

"Yeah!"

"Eww Rei, you shouldn't talk to new people. Rin I'm Yuri, so you know."

"Don't listen Yuri, she's just mad because she isn't getting attention."

"Nu-uh!"

Shippo trembled, how was he going to do this alone? Kindergarten, he wore a disguise as well, he had orange hair and green eyes, his tail disappeared and his feet hands were normal.

"I'm Shippo Higurashi." He told Miss. Sunshine.

"Everyone say hi to Shippo."

Shippo went to go play, the whole class loved him already, and he was very popular.

Shrine

Mama drove Kenshin and Seijuro to the shrine; she was helping them and cleaning. Kenshin felt sick as he watched his master flirt with Kagome's mom. She made everyone call her Mama.

"So my idiot apprentice fell in the water and a snake bit him in the arse!" he laughed, Mama scolded him.

"I don't think Kenshin is an idiot, he looks very smart." She frowned. She reminded Kenshin of Kagome in so many ways.

"Err… You know I save Kenshin when he was a young one; I trained him for six years, that is until he was fourteen and ran off. That was not a good choice, it was disappointing." Seijuro said.

"Really, how brave! Kenshin must have been cute as a kid!" Mama jumped.

'Yep, just like Kagome.' Kenshin thought.

"Master Hiko, what do you need to be done?" Kenshin asked.

"I don't know, go get me some sake." He ordered.

"Oh wait, Kenshin, ask Kagome, tell her to get beer. School is almost out for the older kids. By the time you get to the school you'll see her and everyone. Just keep walking in that direction." Mama smiled.

"Alright." Kenshin smiled at her and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Inuyasha.

Chapter 4

Time Traveling Miko

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews, and for reading. Thanks to all of you who voted that helps sooo much! Everyone voted for Kenshin! Poor Inuyasha, oh well I guess I'll have go with another girl and make him like a brother to Kagome.

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

Thunder boomed at the sight of anything, it was pouring. Everyone was stuck inside, it was supposed to be sunny but of course it rained. The weather channel couldn't explain it, but they were ordering people to stay in their homes or in a secure building in case something bad happened in the serious storm.

"We are all sleeping here in the living room so get a lot of blankets and anything you need for bed to be ready." Mama announced.

The little kids all were fast to sleep; they hated bad weather it made them drowsy. Mama took a couch to sleep on, while Seijuro took another one, Rin was fast asleep in the small one.

Megumi wore shorts and a t, her hair was braided down her back so it wouldn't get tangled. Sango was in pajama pants and a tang-top, her hair was down with a pony tail at the end. Kouru wore a dress that went to her knees; her hair was in its pony tail. Kagome left her hair down like always and was wearing a big shirt that came to her thighs.

Miroku wore his boxers and a shirt as did Sano and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and Kenshin. It was funny to see their legs, accept for Sano.

"So I was thinking we all watch a horror movie mania!" Miroku said.

"Alright." Kenshin smiled.

"Okay, but don't tell me the movie or I'll freak out." Kagome warned.

"First we need to figure out how we are going to sleep." Megumi said being organized.

Kagome sat next to Kenshin, right in front of Rin's couch which was in the middle. They each had a pillow on their backs and shared a big blanket. Inuyasha sat next Kagome and joined their group, he always liked being around her.

Sesshomaru was isolated; he went behind Seijuro's couch, which was the farthest away from the TV. Sango and Miroku cuddled by Mama's couch, they were engaged and saw nothing wrong with it at all. Kouru, Sano, and Megumi got close to the TV and laid on their bellies. The little kids dominated the Seijuro's couch area. Mama and Seijuro went to sleep, not wanting to watch this.

The feeling of fear came to Kagome's belly. The movie had started.

Kenshin looked down as he saw Kagome trembling, she was scared. In the movie a guy's head had blown up. She took his hand and held it for dear life. Inuyasha was so infatuated with the movie he moved up to the TV.

"No don't go in the closet…" Kagome whispered. The person walked in and got gagged, Kagome grabbed on to Kenshin now, he didn't know what to do so he held her. Everyone at their own times glanced at Kagome; they couldn't help but smile at her in Kenshin's arms.

"Kag-san?" He looked at her.

"Tell me when it's over." She mumbled, she dug her head in his shirt.

"You're scared, aren't you?" he mused.

"No, I just don't like the actor playing in the movie." She lied.

"You don't need to lie for me Kag-san." He said huskily.

"A-alright." She blushed, good think it was dark.

She looked up to see his face, so many emotions stood there. Humor, friendly, worry, honesty, and more she couldn't classify. He smiled at her antic to try to watch the movie, it was funny. She forced herself to watch and every time something scary happened, her eyes got big or she stared at an object until the part was over.

"You'll have nightmares." He reminded.

"Kenshin you are sooo not helping." She whined.

"Wow…Kagome." He laughed.

Kagome calmed as soon as the movie ended.

"That was okay." Sango smiled.

"It could be better." Kouru decided.

"I hated it." Kagome said blankly, making everyone laugh.

The door bell rung, Kagome got up and opened the door. The figure collapsed.

"Kikyo!" Kagome knelt down to her side. Inuyasha and the others all ran in. Kikyo was washed up, she was whiter than usual and she was soaked, she looked like a corpse.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled. He picked her up, pushing Kagome in the progress. Kagome went back and hit her head on a wall.

"Kagome revive." A woman said.

Kagome awoke, she was completely clueless, she than was looking at the her walking mirror, Kikyo.

"Kikyo, what happened?" Kagome asked. There was a sacred shield around them, so no one could hear or come in.

"Kagome, you hit your head last night." Kikyo said. "Megumi couldn't do anything to treat a miko so I took it on my own hands."

"Thank you, but why are you here?" Kagome asked.

"I came back for Inuyasha, he's my soul mate. Now my life has no purpose so I wish to live with you, learn from you. You are a master priestess, and I want to be your apprentice. You will teach me the ways of your time and life style so I can be with Inuyasha. I do not want to take him away from you, Kagome. But you must understand, I cannot make Inuyasha love me less. I cannot make him love you more; it is his heart that he chooses to give. He will pick me, and you will go through pain. We are different yet the same. So I ask you to leave him alone." Kikyo said.

"I can't promise anything. My heart is what it is, you don't choose who you fall in love with, Kikyo. I'll never leave him, we have a bound not even you can break and I love him for loving me in a way you can't have. He is yours and that's the sad truth about it. But I'll never stop being with him for you, he'll always be my friend as I'll be to him because I love him. You can have him; I see more clearly than ever that you and he are going to be together. And I can't stop that, no matter what hell I go through. Destiny has been unkind to me. Perhaps fate wanted me to be miserable. I will never train you, but I can help you, I'm not better than anyone. Kikyo you are my enemy, yet you are my closest friend."

"Thank you, Kagome. You are a saint, Beautiful in every way thinkable." Kikyo smiled.

"Kikyo, make sure he's happy, okay?"

"You have my word."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha barged in the room as soon as the shield was down. He was sure Kikyo would kill Kagome but instead he saw them hugging.

'They look like twins…' The thought circled around the room.

Kagome smiled Kikyo repeated. They were both beautiful, it was scary. The difference was that Kikyo looked older, mature, and full of elegance. While Kagome was a angel, young, full of life, childish, and innocent.

"Kenshin it's not nice to stare at Kagome." Megumi whispered in his ear making him blush.

"Your secret is safe with me." She smiled.

Kenshin gulped at fox-lady.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Inuyasha.

Chapter 5

Time Traveling Miko

Author's note:OKAY! I'm officially back! I missed FanFic! Oh it's good to be on a computer again.

**Why i took 4ever!**

I got in trouble for scratching the wood floors in the computer room with the chair, so my step-dad took it away! He put it in my step-bros's room! SO I would NEVER go in there (yikes!) so i didn't have a computer to write on... but now my Mom and Step-dad got me a new really beautiful computer! I'm loving it! They got it for my b-day, Aug 13! So now that I'm back I'll write once more! Short but I have ideas!

**Kikyo's back!**

I know it was totally outta the blue! But I couldn't resist! If Inuyasha can't have Kagome I should at least give him the not-as-good Kikyo version! I wanted him to be with either or, I can't imagine our poor Yashy with anyone else! So if you don't mind, that's the way it'll go :) And if you're reading this right now, thank you for doing so!

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

Inuyasha smiled a lot more now with his Kikyo back, she went to school with them and fit in normally, all was well. Kagome hadn't spoken to him since she came; he was hurt in a way. Kagome was suffering at him always loving Kikyo, Kagome spent her time with Kenshin. Everyone else was always gone or they were with another person, even in a full house of people she felt lonely.

Kagome sat there at her desk, her messy tangled hair surrounded her, she was half asleep. Sango had headed out with Miroku for a date.

"Kagome!" an annoying high pitched voice screamed.

"AHH!" Kagome jumped up. "Souta!" she whined.

"Kagome I have a letter for you! I was told by the boss to send it right away and make sure you read it now!" He smiled, handing her a piece of white line paper.

"Okay!" she opened the letter.

_Kagome._

_A beautiful face, glowing eyes, though I'm afraid to tell you who i am i will tell you,_

_I have a crush on you._

_.just another guy._

"Souta who sent this?" Kagome looked up to see no one there. "He's good I should hire him." she chuckled.

There was a knock on the door, Inuyasha.

"We need to talk wench."

"What's wrong?" she looked worried.

In one swift move she felt the wind flow trough her hair, she was on his back. He landed on a tree, carefully putting Kagome down. She remained silent.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked.

"What?"

"Kagome." he said in a stern voice.

She sighed. "I'm not, you always busy."

"And what would I be busy with?" he mused.

"You Being a quarter back dating the head cheerleader Kikyo, studying. Who knows? I never see you around." She rolled her eyes.

"You act like you're not doing anything." he retorted.

"I'm studying, I'm training, and I'm trying to manage everything! I don't know why you like to see me hurt, is it enjoying? I never did anything to you! In fact I studied so hard, I'm graduating early so I can finish college! I'm going back in time after! I have my life planned out! You don't have to worry about a thing! I'm going to complete the jewel and protect it! It's my job! So why don't you go live a happy family life with Kikyo and leave me the hell alone!" Venom dripped off her words.

"Kagome..."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but we are just two different people with different roads ahead of us, you have Kikyo to worry about, not me. I have my priorities, you have yours. Until then I have to be just me for now." she smiled sadly.

"Kagome, talk to me."

"I'm tired, I haven't slept in weeks. And it's not you, I can't get distracted by anyone." Kagome sighed.

"Hey Mama wants you to get home, she's taking all the girls out. We better get going?"

"Yeah."

Mall (girls)

Sango giggled, she was wearing a black bikini in a store.

"No way!" Megumi laughed, wearing a yellow one.

"We need to do this over." the lavender bikini wearing Kagome smiled.

"You got that right!" Kouru agreed, sporting a brown one.

Mama and Rin went to a different place to shop.

"Okay, gimme 5 minutes, stay in you dressing rooms." Kikyo ordered.

Kikyo went hunting for the perfect swim suits and dresses for everyone, she was the fasionista of the group. She slowly found the perfect beach dresses and bikinis. She ran to the cashier and paid for everything. She had a plan; Kagome would move on, Kikyo would just speed up the process. The girls came out approving Kikyo's choices. (go to my profile page and there's a link)

"Well I have news…" Sango smiled.

"What is it?" Megumi asked.

"Miroku proposed!" she jumped.

"Oh my god Sango I'm so happy for you!" Kagome screamed.

"You did say yes, did you say yes?" Kikyo asked.

"Duhh!" Sango giggled.

They girl all had a celebration smoothies.

"So… Kagome, we haven't heard from you in a while. We never see you anymore." Megumi said.

"I've been bust with my studies. I'm actually graduating early, so I'm just finishing all the homework and test and keeping straight." Kagome smiled.

"Why do you want to graduate so early, high school is fun? You know, my friend is having a party, we can all go she said to bring as much people as possible! Tomorrow you're coming; I can't leave you home one more night! Besides you deserve a break!" Kikyo cheered.

"Okay, fine." Kagome sighed.

"And we get to dress you." Sango stated.

"Okay!" Kagome laughed.

"Whose party is it, anyways?" Kouru asked.

"My friend Sakura, she's on the cheerleading team." Kikyo smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Inuyasha.

Chapter 6

Time Traveling Miko

Author's note: Hey I'm back! Feeling sad about no reviews, so If there is anyone out there please tell me your actually there! I'm running out of ideas, and I'm lazy to write~ I miss you guys!

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

Kagome grinned as she looked at herself in the mirror, she looked amazing, and Kikyo knew her stuff. She wore a silver corset, black leather skinny jeans and silver stilettos. Her hair was down like always, she had silver eyeliner and sparkly eye shadow.

"You look hot!" Sango smiled at her make-up work.

"If I were a lesbo, I'd do you." Kikyo nodded.

"You look great Kags, its wow!" Kouru agreed.

Kikyo wore a red leather skirt, white knee-length boots, and tang-top. She had red eye shadow. Her lips were colored red and she had light blush.

Sango wore pink shorts and a black tube top, with black heels. Her make-up was pink trademark eye shadow and lip gloss.

Kouru wore blue skinny jeans and a zebra printed shirt, she had black heels. Her make-up was blue eye shadow and mascara.

"Wow, we look hot!" Kikyo grinned. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Kagome can you go get me some water?" Sango asked.

She nodded and headed down to see Kenshin.

"Hi—wow you look wow!" he awed.

"Thanks." She blushed.

"Where are you going, dressed like that!" asked Inuyasha, who appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm going to a party if you must know with your girlfriend." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"And whose going to watch you?" he roared.

"That would be me, an adult." Kenshin said.

"Get ready then, and Kagome, tell the girls to hurry up." He huffed.

Kagome nodded as soon as he left she hugged Kenshin.

"I owe you big time." She smiled. "You need to get ready! Hurry!"

Kagome headed up and in about 15 minutes all the teens were heading downstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Inuyasha.

Chapter 7

Time Traveling Miko

Author's note: I'm back again, life sucks. But here I go with new ideas and new thoughts. I'd like to think **Dreaming-Endlessly **for the review and about the link. Okay let me get on this chappie.

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

Kenshin grinned as he walked in the party, most of the guys were taller than him. He could survive.

Kagome and Sango were smiling very big and danced on the floor, Kikyo was no where in sight, and the whole gang split up.

Inuyasha, in his drunken stupor, started dancing with Kagome very explicit.

Kenshin's p.o.v.

I was quite disturbed by most of the people in this house, it was wild. I have never seen so many drugs before and so many women loose.

I continued to walk around and saw Kagome, she looked amazing. Until I saw Inuyasha grab her hips, dancing very sexy. It looked as if they were making love on the dance floor! No one should have held my Kagome!

Kagome then spotted she smiled a drunken smile. I couldn't help but feel attracted to her at this moment. Now was my chance to get her away from Inuyasha.

She giggled, "Ken-san, I like you."

Oh great, a drunk Kagome, wait why was she dunk?

I just realized she was on my lap now, she was blushing, her eyes were distant.

Normal p.o.v.

Kagome smiled seductively and kissed him, her mind was fuzzed by those drinks. She pulled out and giggled.

"Ken-san, yuhhh ahhh guud kizzerrr." She slurred.

Little did they notice a shirtless fat guy, he randomly pulled Kenshin's hair and dumped beer in his open protesting mouth.

Kenshin had never felt this drunk in his life, he had to control himself.

Kagome p.o.v.

I felt like crying, Kenshin wouldn't kiss me! How couldn't he? I wanted him to so bad, it hurt.

He looked great in skinny jeans and a white- beater, his muscles were glowing from the beer that was dropped on him.

I hated knowing I was drunk, it took the fun out of being drunk in the first place.

I grabbed Ken-san's hand and took him to the fridge. We both chugged down five beers…well that's the last I counted before we went into melt down mode. I loved how he let his guard down.

"Kagome dhiss izz fuhnn!" he sung merrily.

I starred up at him, the next thing I knew I wrapped my legs around him and kissed him. Kami, thank you! I've been waiting for that forever, I loved kissing Ken-san. It made me happy. He slid his tongue in my mouth and I felt like I dies and came back again.

"Kami, Kenshin," I moaned.

"Kagome," he panted slowly.

"I think I like you more than I should," He starred into my eyes. "It's not right,"

"No it is, I like you a lot." I smiled.

He kissed me quickly and I pouted, I didn't want him to stop! Suddenly he grinned and I mean like that creepy cat in 'Alice in Wonderland'. "Mikos shouldn't even know how to kiss like you," he laughed.

"I'm not your ordinary miko," I said seductively. All I NEEDED was for HIM to kiss ME. I loved every moment of it.

Ken's P.O.V.

I shouldn't have said or done any of that, but I don't care. I loved it all.

Kagome took my arm and went to the dance floor.

"Kag-san, I can't dance!" I complained.

She put one her petite little finger on my lips and gave me the 'shut up' smile. She lightly put my hands on her dainty small waist. She lead my hands around her angelic body.

I felt my member grow immediately.

Oh oh.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Inuyasha.

Chapter 8

Time Traveling Miko

Author's note: I'm FINALLY UPDATING! (: its feels great, and I really miss the story. This chapter will end in a cliffy ;) It'd be amazing if I got reviews on this. :P

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

Kenshin's pov

Kagome's face was gorgeous, even drunk, I knew I wanted her. Who wouldn't want someone like her? She wanted me as much as I wanted her. In some small sober part of me, I knew this was wrong.

I couldn't be the person to take her innocence; she wouldn't have wanted this if she were sober. I know that she loves him, and I'm just a friend.

Then, as the clock struck one, I realized something, I loved her. She came into my life one day and made me the happiest man. I couldn't stop loving her if I tried. But if I really loved her, I would let her go. She didn't belong to me right?

She was giving me a confused look.

"Ken-san don't you like me?' she asked.

"Of course I do," I sighed, "forgive me."

I picked her up over my shoulder and she hit my back. She protested as I walked home.

She loved Inuyasha; well I know that at least. She might like me but it's not the same as love. And I do love her. I didn't think I could ever do that, I was a murder and now I'm a love sick grown man falling for a teenager.

"Ken-san?" she questioned.

"Kagome," I answered.

"You have a cute butt," she hiccupped.

I blushed a thousand times red. If I knew one thing from being Seijuro is that if you're drunk you can't lie.

"Kagome, what do you think of me?" I asked.

"I like you a lot Ken-san, sometimes so much that it hurts," she stirred.

"Like what?"

"You make me happy again," she said.

I set her down next to me on someone's lawn she laid her head on my lap. Even that small innocent movement stirred something in me I couldn't control. But the truth is that it made my heart soar.

"Inuyasha doesn't like me, he likes Kikyo, and Kikyo likes him. He doesn't care about me anymore," she cried. "So I don't want to like him anymore, I want to like you, because your good. But you don't like me…I want you too. It's not fair, no one likes me anymore. And everyone's all smiley faced while I'm a frowny face."

I looked down not in pity, but I understood.

"I want you to take me, Ken-san. I know I'm not the best but I can try. I want to be your happy ending, like in fairy tales," she sobbed.

"Kagome, you make everyone happy, you brought us all together," I comforted.

"I know, I thought it would make me happy, but I'm not, and everyone else is. I thought this would be perfect but it's not and we'll have to go back or time will change. I must kill Naraku and keep the jewel safe. If I don't he will live to this time. I'm going alone, so no one will get hurt. This is my fight," she said.

I couldn't believe she would hide all this.

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"After prom, no one will be around to stop me," she smiled.

"Kagome I promise nothing will happen to you, you want to know why? Cause I wont let you go alone, I will help you. And if we survive, well if you want I can make you my wife," I blushed.

I knew she wouldn't remember any of this but I also knew I wouldn't remember much either.

She smiled a very genuine smile.

"Kenshin," she sighed and kissed me.

It was the best feeling in the world as I felt her soft lips over mine. I loved her so much if anything were to ruin this moment I would kill 'em

My heart leaped as her tongue entered my mouth, this time it felt so much more real, I was sober than before to feel the passion. I silently cursed my lungs for there need of air was ruining my kiss with her. I pulled out and saw the most beautiful sight ever.

Kagome, her hair was messy, her cheeks were a hot red and she had a gaze in her eye I've never seen before. She was simply every guy's fantasy. She breathed heavily and smiled.

I smiled back, like the idiot I was. But I didn't care how we looked, it was how I felt.

"I think I'm falling for a red head," she whispered.

My heart soared. I grinned.

"Just as I fallen for an adorable miko," I lifted her chin to look at her gorgeous face.

"I wish I could remember this in the morning," she frowned.

"But lets enjoy the night as we are," I tried.

"Okay, Ken-san!" she laughed.

I kissed her once more, savoring her taste. Kagome, Kagome, Kagome…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kags pov

I woke up with the biggest headache ever, I sighed. Stupid me, I had to get wasted didn't I?

I remembered Ken-san carrying me home and stopping…we talked… we—we kissed? I blushed at the memory. HE kissed ME, and I kissed HIM? Like more than once in the same night?

Kenshin had some explaining to do!

I grabbed my toothbrush and tied my hair, Sango stirred in her bed, she was obviously hung-over.

I ran out realizing I was only wearing a tang top and girl boxers, but not caring enough to change. She barged in to Sanosuke and Kenshin's room.

Sano was on the bed shirtless in boxers listening to music and the other bed was empty. The room was pretty clean.

"Hi Kagome, long time no see. But what brings you here?" he asked.

"I'm looking for Kenshin," I growled. He was so going down.

"Oh he went to make breakfast, by the way what is this type of music called?"

"Techno, and thanks," I laughed and walked out. Darn Sano for always putting me in a good mood. I was supposed to be pissed right?

I headed downstairs to see a lot of food and my mother.

"Mama, where's Kenshin?" I questioned.

"He walked to the shrine; he seemed to be in a hurry. If you see him please figure out what's wrong. He seemed distracted. I worry for the boy. He went down, made breakfast and ran out the door. Oh and Kagome, when you come home bring a bunch of meds for everyone," Mama said.

"Alright, Mama, I love you. I'll be back in a while," I laughed.

Mama, she seemed too distracted nowadays. I felt bad for bringing such responsibilities to her sometimes. She never complained, and we don't talk much now. But I miss her, and the ways things were. But then again she looked happier and I couldn't figure out why, but what ever it was I hoped it continued.

I walked to the shrine in my pjs, thankfully not seeing anyone I knew along the way. Thank Kami it was only a few weeks away.

"KENSHIN!" I screamed.

"ORO!" I herd something fall and his voice, I smirked.

He stood there looking adorable in a red big T-shirt and baggy jeans. Wait chill Kags you need to know what happened last night.

He was on the ground with a bunch of brooms around him. I grinned sweetly.

He stumbled as he got up.

"Ken-san, would you mind informing me what happened last night," I questioned.

He swallowed, "I'm sorry, Kagome-san, we were drunk. We kissed a lot and danced."

That wasn't that bad, I mean I could of said something stupid.

"Oh okay," I beamed. "So…What are you doing here?" I asked.

He laughed a gentle one, "I'm training actually, I don't want to loose my skills. Perhaps you would like to join me?"

I smiled, "Of course Master Ken-san," I did a fake bow and laughed.

"Let's get started," he smirked.

He gave me a sword and I laughed.

Normal pov

Kagome held the sword skillfully and Kenshin grabbed his own blade.

"First," he took out his sword, "We clean them."

They finished in ten minutes time.

"Ready to train?" Kenshin asked.

Kagome shook her head, "You don't fight like this Ken-san. We need to warm up!"

Ken-sans pov

She took my hand and led me to a river.

She took off her shorts, under there were spankies, thanks to Kikyo I learned what that meant. She jumped in the water and swam to this giant rock.

"Come on, slowpoke!" she yelled.

I striped to my boxers and followed.

"Calm yourself, just be one with nature. Feel it in your spirit, ignore the outside world," she said.

Her voice was different but calming.

I relaxed as I felt her aura rap around mine, peace entered mind. Warmth and her strong scent filled the air.

"Close your eyes," she whispered.

I did so.

Around me was a field of flowers and I saw Kagome. She wore a white summer dress and was bare-foot. She looked completely natural.

"Come, let me show you the world I see."

She ran off and I ran after.

The flowers disappeared into grass, the day turned into night. Shooting stars surround us and we walked on a lake.

"Kami made mikos to keep his vision of the perfect world here. We are made to purify the evil that humans do."

I nodded.

Kagome shined as petals flew around her.

"Join me," she smiled.

I walked on the water, afraid and little by little it felt wet.

"Your fear disturbs the peace, be brave," she ordered.

"What is this place called?" I asked.

"The in between, sometimes I'm summoned to help lost spirits go to the next world. The purest mikos have to do this. Kikyo once was one of the best."

"It's amazing," I awed.

Kagome walked to me, her eyes bore into mine. She leaned to my ear and whispered, "Close your eyes."

When I opened them I saw us sitting on the rock in the lake. I looked peaceful and she looked like a fallen angel.

"Kagome, you're beautiful."

"Ken-san you are too."

I smiled at the feeling.

"When we go back, things will be different; our feelings will be stronger than before about everything. And you will hold my aura for a while. Midroku blesses you, she believes you to be a great legend. She is the spirit of this world," Kagome said.

My vision went black, and I realized I wasn't in that world anymore, I was in the lake. I was next to Kagome. She was standing and giggled. She looked beautiful in the light, her body glistened. For some reason she was all I thought about. And the reason was I loved her.

"You look cute when you're confused," she poked my nose.

I sat her on my lap and laughed. She suddenly turned around and her legs were around my waist. We were face to face. And yes there was a lot of sexual tension.

"Kago—"I started. She put a finger on my lips and stared into my eyes. They held so many emotions: fear, love, friendship, discovery, and others.

She placed her lips on mine and kissed me. She kissed me and she was SOBER!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Inuyasha.

Chapter 9

Time Traveling Miko

Author's note: Okay, guys I'm actually updating! :D this chappie was inspired by Demi Lavato's "don't forget". :D

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

Kagome's point of view

Ken and I were in the middle of a very heated make out and it felt pretty damn good. I never do this; I can't believe that he liked me! His dorky red hair swept over us as he crawled on top of me. I know where this is heading, but I can't help the feelings. I wanted him to be with me.

"Kenshin…" I sighed.

I knew the consequences too. I'm not ready as I wish I was. Painfully he stopped and I missed where his lips were. Unconsciously rubbed my neck, somehow I know this is going to be a hickey.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I should have asked first, it was—"

I kissed him to make him quiet.

"Ken-san, I think I'm in love with you—no I don't think I am," I paused to see him frown, "I know I love you. I want you to kiss me."

He stopped and grinned, "Kagome, I love you too."

And that's when it started.

We kissed more and it was freaking sweet. I opened my eyes for the first time to see Inuyasha standing there. He was pissed.

I pulled out, confused.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" I gulped.

His bangs covered his eyes, bad sign. "You're mom asked me to find you too cause she was worried that you couldn't take care of yourself. But you too look like you're taking care of each other."

"Inuyasha—"

He cut me off. "Kagome, I'm so_ fucking _disappointed," he muttered darkly.

"For what, you have nothing to worry about anymore," I rolled my eyes.

He looked up, his eyes were red, but not from changing. Was he crying?

"You dumb wrench! How can you think that I don't worry about you! I care KAGOME! Even though I'm with Kikyo, I care about you a lot! Can't you see that? Everyone was worried you two were gone! No one could find you! And I don't FUCKING think that, that douche can take care of you! Not like I do!" He roared.

His eyes flared and his expression was hurt. He glared at me in disgust. I'd rather die than watch him look at me like that. Like I was a cheap whore… Why would he be angry, I'm just having fun like everyone else? NOW I'm pissed.

"Who do you think you are," I stomped my foot. "You picked Kikyo, and you and everyone else is having fun and going on with their lives! Why can't I? You're an ASS!" I screamed.

Kenshin, now on the ground looking up at us contoured to stare. Inuyasha smiled in the creepiest way ever.

"Kagome, do what you want bitch. He will never be what I am and you know that."

I frowned at that, he was right. Inuyasha—I'd always have that piece of my heart yearning for him. I spent years with him, loving him—getting hurt—fighting. That would never leave me. I could love Kenshin but if Inuyasha came back for me I know I would pick him. It was always for him. I love Inuyasha—I love Kenshin, but was it enough? Enough for me to fight for, to loose the first man I would give my heart to?

I don't know. This fight was all about us three—no us four. Kikyo had Inuyasha! Why does he care if I'm with Ken-san? I never acted like this when he visited her. I was at home hurting and crying. What is wrong with me?

Before I knew it, hot tear escaped my eyes. And here came the water works. I'm sobbing…

I looked at my shoes. We all knew what I felt, Kenshin wasn't the rebound. He was another chapter in my life. And in my life things were bad. All my life I fell for things and got back up learning lessons. But I never used what I learned. Mom always told me that if a boy and I were meant to be we'd find each other when we were ready. And in the mean time let things you love go.

I don't want Kenshin as someone to pass the time with. And I can't wait for Inuyasha to get over Kikyo. I had to make my decision. Inuyasha or Kenshin? My first love—or my new found love… both who'd protected me. I'm not going to get hurt again. I have to promise myself it.

No matter how much I love Inuyasha… I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend things are okay when I feel horrible. And Kenshin—I'm doing the same thing Inuyasha's doing to me to him. I wouldn't wish that pain even on Kikyo. I know what I have to do. I'm going to have to fight with Inuyasha. And block him out.

"Inuyasha you're just a big jerk…" I cried.

He looked worried. And sighed, "Kagome…"

"Just stop it! You have Kikyo! You picked remembered? And it wasn't me, so leave me alone. I 'm not going to do thing anymore, I want to be with someone who only wants me. And you're not the person. So if you're going to make me choose, I pick Kenshin."

And those were my famous last words to the guy I loved so much.

"Kagome, you can't—you can't do this!" he yelled. Fear covered his gorgeous, flawless features.

"I can, and I will. You had that chance, but I guess you didn't love me. And I accepted it and I moved on."

With that I ran off crying. If this was the right thing to do, why did it hurt so much?

"Kagome!" Kenshin yelled. He ran after me, worried. Leaving Inuyasha sunned in the clearing.

I only wanted to be in his arms…

I don't regret this. Now I'm left alone to forget about us.

I'm not going to forget you Inuyasha. I love you no mattered what. We were strong at one point and now we're over. I wish I could tell you what I'm feeling. I love you. I love you. I love you. And I can't forget it. This will be another lesson: Don't hand your heart to an ass.

But now I'm going to let you go, you're happier with Kikyo. And she's what you wanted. That's it. And if anything is going to change I'm going to give my heart to Kenshin, with no fucking regrets. I kept running, before I knew it, I was back at the shrine. I ran up to my old room. It was completely untouched. And there on my desk was the newest feature. A pink picture frame that held a picture of me and Inuyasha…

That day we went to my cousin's wedding, traditional kimono event. And I took Inuyasha as my date. He wore his usual red haori. And everyone went bared foot. I looked like a geisha in the picture. I was wearing a black kimono with red, orange and yellow dragon designs on it.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Inuyasha.

Chapter 10

Time Traveling Miko

Author's note Another update, sorry about the length, I was going to continue like 5 more pages but high school drama came up. No one ever told me how fun high school would be, it's freaking awesome sometimes. Anyways, before I bore you to tear here's my 10th chapter of TTM (Time Traveling Miko) :D soooo... what do you think? i thought it was bad but whateve. it's gonna get angsty and more dramafied later, i promise. (: Oh and writing this chapter I was listening to Linkin Park's "Numb" not the version with Jay-z.

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

Feeling numb was something I didn't like. But I blocked out the all the pain. All their disappointment was showering me, I'm not the same girl I was a few days ago. Now I want out, I could care less about school and the family. I wanted to be selfish for the first time and leave.

Inuyasha and I haven't spoken or seen each other since three days ago. Three days ago I changed for this all around rejection to a broken hearted numb shell. I was quiet now. I wonder if this is what Sesshomaru feels like. He's always thinking of something.

Kenshin was with me a lot, he seemed saddened. I don't know why, he wants to go he can. Nothings stopping him—or me…

No one cared.

No one truly loved me.

No one would notice if I left.

Smiling, I made my move. Tonight would be the night I desert the pain. .

Twilight, it's the time when everyone was busy out of the house or sleeping the house was quieter. I knew for a fact that Kenshin didn't party or go out. He was still adapting unlike the others.

"Ken-san, wake up," I whispered-yelled.

"He stated stirring when I hit him with him pillow.

"ORO!" he awoke.

He sat up, clad in only green boxers.

I sat next to him and looked at those amazing purple eyes. He looked worried.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" he whispered.

"Nothing Kenshin, I'm leaving. I want to know if you'll come with me…. You don't have to. But I've decided to go back to you're time and well live. I think it'd be better for me. I won't let you stop me, I'm leaving in ten minutes, and I don't plan on coming back."

He looked at me, realizing I was wearing my Miko outfit along with my bows, arrows, and two Katannas. In my haori, I had coins from both times, the meiji and sengoku eras. I found out the ones from the sengoku era, Inuyasha's era, were worth thousands of coins in the meiji era.

He looked at me effortlessly and grinned.

"Kagome, going home to my time with the girl I love is the only thing I ask. I wanted this for a while. I meant it when I told you I loved you. And I'm a man of my word. When we go together I will take care of you."

I smiled, it was the most bittersweet moment of my life. And I love the man who I'm sharing with it right now.

"Ken-san, get dressed and let's go, before anyone finds us. My abilities will mask our scents…" I said.

He nodded and I waited outside.

Our scents….Inuyasha would look for me wouldn't he? Now I don't know the answer to that. We avoided each other constantly, more time than we ever have. How could we end something like this? We did have something, right? Even though we weren't together we had a connection, one that I didn't have with anyone.

Love is just another word that fucks with you're head. (props to me cause I wrote a song that has that line in it! :D )

I should stop thinking about him, really. But I can't help myself. The fact that someone I broke and loved won't see me bothered me.

But now it's about Kenshin.

No longer will I follow anyone's rules and expectations.

Without thinking, I reached Kenshin's door. He opened it to see me there.

"KA-"

Our lips reunited. And damn it was good.

I know I shouldn't express my feelings on him, but I can't help it. He lifted me up when I was down. I loved him for that and I loved him as a person.

We came to the shrine, where it all started…

"Kenshin, you go ahead, I'll be there in a few minutes. He agreed and went off.

I decided, as my last action in this time. I'd do something I had to do yesterday.

I was in my old room again, looking at the picture of Inuyasha and I at the wedding.

We looked amazing, the picture could have been in a magazine. It was from the side with his arms around me and mine around his neck, kissing. He promised to always take care of me, his human night was the day. So naturally he did things he wasn't going to do as himself. But me, I loved it.

That day was crazy, after our kiss we danced and everyone was convinced we were going to get married, that or him and I were having sex. We just laughed at people's stupidity and kept to ourselves. I don't remember once what the bride looked like, but I remembered what we looked like.

This picture to me, was our greatest moment. And sense I'm letting him go, I need to let this go, the memory of us. And burning this picture would be the start of an no Inuyasha life.

"I'm sorry, but I'm doing this for me…" I cried.

This would be the last time I cried. I wiped my face and burnt that picture to ash. Putting the ashes in a plate, I headed to the sacred tree. Where we first met…

I sprinkled the ashes and smiled I'm letting us go.

After a good five minutes I left, and headed to Kenshin, the well and my future.

Goodbye….

xxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Inuyasha.

Chapter 11

Time Traveling Miko

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

Three year later

Kagome's pov

Getting up, I childishly yawned. Morning time already? Next to me laid my husband, Kenshin. We got married two and a half years ago, and we were in love.

"Good morning, beautiful," he smiled.

I laughed and kissed him.

Morning sex was great really, but lately things have changed…

I mean I was crazy about my husband, it felt like we needed something.

Someone to love us, but nor get between us, and not my family. I couldn't face them after leaving. It broke something in me that wasn't fixable. Ever Kenshin didn't fill it in. but I guess that's what its like.

He nuzzled my neck boldly. He changed to a more outgoing version, but he only let me in. I kinda miss the Kenshin that was shy and adorable. This one was well—bold and sexy and smart and charming…

It's funny how losing your virginity changes you, yeah I took his and he took mine on our wedding night. It was something especially awkward. I'm glad I won't have to do that again.

"What are you thinking," he smiled.

He could read me so well, I couldn't tell if I liked it or not.

"I was thinking, what if I stopped being the priestess for a while and took time off…"

"For what?" he questioned.

"I want to have a baby," I sighed.

His eyes showed surprise and happiness. If anyone wanted to be a father it was him. He'd bug about it for a while and I'd refuse the idea saying I didn't want that yet. I KICKED him out of our bed for asking.

Kenshin didn't pressure me; he knew I would want it one day. And I do now.

"Are you sure? I mean—what stopped you before?" he questioned. He couldn't believe it.

"Yes, I'm sure! And I didn't want before cause I wasn't ready, I'm twenty one now, and I was thinking about my mom. She had me when she was twenty two. So I want to have a baby now…" I blushed.

I know I'd be a GREAT mom. And that they'd love me, just like Shippo had. I regret a lot of things.

Like giving up on Inuyasha, I thought about him too much for my own good.

And leaving Shippo was another one. I loved them so much it hurt. But it's my past, I wanted to go back for Shippo…..

But I don't think he would forgive me.

"Well, why don't we get started," he winked.

I couldn't resist, Kenshin got better looking over the years. I mean whoa baby, his body was to die for. And his face was good looking.

"You know what," I giggled.

He looked at me and rose his eye brow.

"We're going to have some pretty hot kids with these genes," I laughed.

He nodded in agreement, and off to our bed he carried me…

I awoke to see stars outside, Kenshin was sleeping—naked.

Grabbing a robe I walked outside.

My hair got really long, probably long as Kikyo's but mine was wavy.

I kept walking and found myself in the woods. Soon enough I was at the sacred tree.

I don't know what draws me to this tree so much, I just knew it did. And I loved it. Placing my hands on it, I closed my eyes. I decided to pray.

I pray for me to have a beautiful baby boy and for true love in my future. And that my family would be okay.

And that Inuyasha was doing good.

I'd always have a place in my heart for him.

I guess I'll never get over my first love, but I didn't need him now. He wasn't here.

After we left I found a big village that was in need of a miko because the last couldn't handle the demons.

I took that place and the people loved me. They wanted my blessing for everything and my presence. Being home was a rare thing.

But Kenshin being a samurai, meant I could see him a lot in the day.

We lived a good life overall. And we had each other. We chose not to talk about our past, no questions asked.

I knew the well was close, so I decided to sprint there.

A man was there, about eighteen. He was handsome.

"Miko Kagome," he bowed, "I didn't expect you to find me here, I apologize. You see I've traveled to receive aid from you and become your husband's apprentice. I was a solider and they kicked me out and beat me. I came to beg you to heal my leg, I limped all the way to this village in search of your marvelous healing powers,"

I nodded and healed him, he thanked me and I led him to my home.

He kept a distance, by the time we retuned the sun was coming up. I showed him to a room and he thanked me again. I nodded and set out for my room.

Kenshin was asleep, still.

I picked up my miko robes and headed to the hot springs. This would surely be another long day…


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Inuyasha.

Chapter 12

Time Traveling Miko

Author's note: this is a filler chapter.

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

Kenshin's pov

"How far along is that amazing wife of yours?" A villager asked.

"Seven months, almost eight, we're excited for our first child," I smiled.

Life had been good to me, to give me a good wife, and a child, I couldn't ask god for more.

"I haven't seen Lady Kagome in a while," a woman nodded.

"That's cause she's moody most of the time," Jou, my apprentice laughed.

We all sweat dropped; Kagome was famous for that beautiful temper of hers. When she was five months pregnant, and plump she somehow found the energy to chase Jou around the house threatening to kill him with a broom in her hands.

Since then we haven't commented on her getting bigger.

In six weeks I would be a father and I couldn't wait.

"Send her my blessings on the baby," she bowed.

"I will," Jou beamed.

Jou was a good kid; he listened and was a good student. He was a good helper. I needed it a lot lately.

Kagome wasn't allowed outside by doctor's orders. Since the delivery was so close, the doctor stayed to watch over Kagome.

Our doctor was a great woman, I would be in her debt forever for helping me. We could afford it; it's just that she was a good person. Kagome and the baby was more than just another job to this woman. She was kind and elderly.

"Ken-shin!" A man ran up to me.

I noticed he was our doctor's assistant. Now I'm worried.

"What's wrong?" I immediately said.

"Kagome-sama, she isn't in your home! I and my master looked everywhere! She's missing." He panted.

My guess is that he ran here, and that would be hard for a man of his size.

I knew Kagome wouldn't do anything to harm herself or our child. So if she left, she'd have a good reason…

"Yes, she wasn't there" he frowned.

Times like this I wished we had a demon, so I could track her.

A demon, Inuyasha was one, well at least half on one. I felt horrible when my thoughts came to him. I wasn't blind. I knew Kagome loved him. I was selfish, because I didn't care that she loved him. I wanted her, and I didn't care if she needed someone else because I can take care of her.

We haven't spoken about Inuyasha, but I could tell she missed him. When she was sleeping I'd hear her speak his name. It hurt to see she hadn't forgotten. What was so good about him? I mean all he did was cause her pain. And speaking of pain, she's making it happen to me.

I'd do anything to please that wife of mine. Even if it meant giving her to that jerk, I'd do it for her happiness. But I'd hate them deep down.

Our baby was going to be a boy, said the priestesses. Our child had everyone's blessings because of our strengths. He would have his mother's power, he'd be a Monk. And he'd have my abilities in combat. He'd also be a swordsman. But he'd have both his parents to protect, train and most importantly love him.

Kagome wanted to name our child after her 'brother' Miroku. They were close and she wanted something to remind her of her past. I'd allow it, I couldn't ask her to forget her good friends.

"I'll search," I said.

Where would my love be?

I ran to the place I knew she would be.

Inuyasha's forest, her favorite place, was place full of demons and memories. She came here after she told me she was pregnant.

I sighed, as i heard a familiar scream.

Kagome!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Inuyasha.

Chapter 13

Time Traveling Miko

Author's note: I know I'm slacking, it's been a hard year. Boyfriends suck, he cheated on me. I went through I rough path. I hope you can forgive me?

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

Kenshin's pov.

I ran to the fullest of my human capability. I spotted her, my wife.

"Kagome!"

A demon held her between his teeth. She seemed to be a bloody corpse by now.

The demon was a giant wolf, the biggest I've seen. My body went cold at the sight of my wife, my love. Kagome, and my innocent unborn child. I'd destroy this beast. It's heart would be slain, just like it has done to me.

It roared and dropped Kagome's body on the ground beneath.

I steadied my sword. This is my kill.

….

Kagome's pov

I awoke in a start, looking around, I realized I was in a nice hut. Where was Kenshin? What happened to the demon? Is my baby alright?

I tried to scream, but thanks to not having water for a period of time I couldn't.

That's when Jou walked in, he looked relieved to see me. Without word, he rushed and put liquids to my lips.

"Jou…the baby?" I collected.

He smiled, it helped relax me. "Kagoma-sama, the baby is healthy and in you're stomach. It's all right now, I'm glad to see you awake, you've been out for two weeks. The child is coming in to in a half months, be happy."

I smiled, and relief flooded over me. WAIT, what about Ken-san?

"And my husband?" I questioned.

Jou looked down.

"Please don't tell me something bad happened." I began to cry.

Nothing could happen to him, he was Kenshin. A swordsman, a great fighter, my lover, he should be alright?

"Kagome-sama, I say this with all respect, and I apologize, but he isn't with us anymore. My master's life has been taken by the wolf demon. He died protecting you and his child. He died, in dignity and respect. He thought you were dead, so I guess he didn't try against the demon, and he failed. When I found your body, you looked close to death. So I saved you and brought you back here. His corpse…. It was scattered, we couldn't find all the pieces… I'm so sorry."

I stopped listening after that point. What the hell? He was gone! Just like that, once again, my world was tumbling down…

I'd die alone, with my son.

This was too depressing to deal with right now, but the tears fell down.

"When is the service?" I croaked.

Jou sighed, "In three weeks."

I nodded, that would be a long time. But it gave me a while to face the reality of his death.

I couldn't really say it sunk in, or that I was sad. I felt numb more than anything else. And right when I thought the dark numbness would take me over again, I felt one little foot kick inside me. My son, I have to move on for him. He would be the reason for me to be alive. I had to be strong; I needed my son right now, more than he needed me.

I couldn't help but smile, my son was my light, he would be my rock.

"I think everything will be okay, Jou. I don't know what I'm going to do yet, but I do know I have some things I have to finish."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Inuyasha.

Chapter 14

Time Traveling Miko

Author's note: I will only write two more chapters after this.

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

Jou grinned at me. It's been 3 months since the incident. I was a widowed mother. I had my son in my arms. He was truly his father's son. I decided to name him Kenshin Jou Higurashi. But for short we called him Kenny, little Kenny had the straight bright red hair of his father's and his beautiful purple eyes. Kenny had my pale skin. He was beautiful. And I fell in complete love for this baby. There wasnt a thing I'd do for little Kenny. Now, I decided his middle name would be Jou because Jou, my dead husband's intern, delivered and saved the baby. Jou was something like a brother. And I owed him not only my life, but little Kenshin's.

I have decided to go back to my time to rise little Kenshin. I couldn't survive alone in this era, with a baby to take care of. I told Jou that he should keep the house and our belongings. I took my clothes, bow and arrows, one of Kenshin's favorite outfits, and his sword. It had been about four years since I've been home. Hopefully, they'd accept their runaway daughter. I did miss everyone.

And suddenly Inuyasha, out of all people, came to mind. He broke my heart. And because of that, I turned to Kenshin. My love for Kenshin is real. But Inuyasha was my first love. You really never forget you first love. He was probably married to Kikyo and happy with his own life. But I wasn't going back to get with Inuyasha. I was a mother now, and my child came first.

"Lady Kagome, are you sure you want this," Jou asked.

He was like another Miroku, the big brother type.

"Yes Jou, Thank you for taking care of me these last months and little Kenny too. I know Kenshin would be proud. But I can't stay here anymore; it just reminds me of him. And it's been so hard. I just need to get away and see my mother."

By now I was crying. Jou hugged me tightly.

"I respect that Lady Kagome, I only wish for good to come to you, your baby, and you're husband's soul." he smiled.

I nodded. He dropped the bags in the well and I hugged him once again.

"I'll never forget you, I bless you're life for a life of eternal happiness."

And with those last words, I jumped into the well. And the familiar blue lights consumed my body.

When I opened my eyes again, I was in the bottom of the well. I wonder how much everything changed.

"Hello?" I screamed.

And to my surprise, Sesshomaru looked down the well. He looked exactly the same as when I last seen him. Wordlessly he grabbed my bags in one arm and me in the other.

"Welcome back Miko, may I introduce you to my family." he smiled.

NOW this was a change. I looked to see Megumi, she looked the same but with a difference. She was marked.

Next to her was little Rin, only she wasn't so little as I remember. She was now ten, so different from her seven year old self I knew. She reached up to my shoulders and she was beautiful. She was still petite. Her long dark brown hair went to her belly button. And her body was starting to develop.

Next to Rin was a child about three years old. He was a hanyou. He had silver long hair, like Sesshomaru, but blue eyes, like Megumi. The child was beautiful.

I smiled, "You live at the shrine now?"

"Yes Kagome," Megumi smiled back.

"You two are mated!" I beamed.

"And married," Sesshomaru added.

"Rin, you got so big. You are so beautiful!" I hugged the said child with one arm, since my other held my son.

"I've missed you Auntie Kagome." She smiled.

"This is Inutashio jr." Megumi introduced me to the little hanyou.

"You're so cute!" I smiled.

"Who are you?" he said.

I grinned, "I'm you're auntie Kagome. And I promise to be the best aunt I can."

Inutashio jr. smiled and hugged me.

"Who is the baby?" Megumi questioned.

They all looked at me now.

"Meet Kenshin Jou Higurashi, he's Kenshin's and mine son,"

Megumi smiled and took the baby she cooed over it.

"Where's Kenshin?" she asked.

I sighed.

"He died before Kenshin was born."

Sesshomaru took me into his arms.

"I'm sorry for the loss."

I smiled.

"It's fine. I came back so Kenny could grow up in a good environment."

"That's good for you Kagome." Megumi frowned. "How did he die?"

I sighed. I owed her the explanation. She knew him before I did.

"I was attacked while I was pregnant and he came to save me, he just didn't come back."

I hated the tears the fell out my eyes.

"It's all my fault! If I listened to him, everything would have been fine." I cried.

Suddenly, little Inutashio ran to me and hugged me with all his hanyou might. I looked up to his blue eyes and smiled.

"You're a good boy." I kissed his forehead.

"Don't cry Aunt Kagome. Be happy because now you have us." he smiled.

This kid was amazing. I smiled and nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Inuyasha.

Chapter 15

Time Traveling Miko

Author's note: I will only write one more chapter after this.

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

Sesshomaru drove Kenny and I to my mother's mansion. Mama and Seijuro married. And everyone was all grown up. Sango and Miroku married and were living not to far away with their daughter and Kouhaku. Kouru and Sano got married and moved to America, she was expecting, they took Yahiko with them. Kikyo moved to France, and she began modeling. And Inuyasha, he had moved somewhere in the city with Shippo. Souta still lived with mom.

I decided to stay with mom, Souta, and Seijuro. They adored little Kenny. It's been about a week since I been back.

Kenny was sleeping and Souta was out with his friends. He was now fourteen. Mom and Seijuro decided to go on vacation. I told them I'd watch the house and Souta and they needed a break.

I wore some jean short shorts and a boring t-shirt today, since I'd be home. I was really peaceful.

Suddenly there was a ring at the door. I smiled to myself.

"Souta, did you forget your key again?" I yelled as I opened the door.

There was a guy standing there but it was NOT Souta.

In front of me stood an eight year old Shippo, and behind him was the infamous man of my dreams, Inuyasha.

He stared at me with an open mouth.

"KAGOME!" Shippo yelled and hugged me.

He reached up to my hips.

"Shippo," I hugged my adoptive son.

"KAGOME I HAVE SO MUCH TO TELL YOU!" Shippo screamed at the top of his lungs.

Before I could say anything, crying wailed out. Inuyasha tilted his head to the left. That was his confused face.

"Oh the baby! Uhh you guys come in." I ran off to the living room.

I held the red head baby in my arms and tried to calm him.

"Baby?" Inuyasha sounded confused.

"Yes Inuyasha, it's a baby." I giggled.

"It's yours." He stated.

I nodded. "He's only three months old. His name is Kenny. Would you like to hold him?"

Inuyasha took his seat on the couch. He was overwhelmed.

"Kagome...when? how?" he questioned.

I placed the baby in the hanyou's arms.

"It's Kenshin's!" He growled.

I frowned.

"After I left, Kenshin and I got married. And three months ago, baby Kenny was born." I explained.

"But Kagome! You aren't fat!" Shippo stated.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"I didn't get that big sweetie. The baby came out and I was back at my same size."

Inuyasha frowned. "I'll kill your husband. He shouldn't have left you and your pup come alone! You could have gotten hurt."

I sighed. "He couldn't come Inuyasha. Not even if he wanted too, he just can't. He died." I sighed.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I got into some trouble. Demons attacked me while I was pregnant. Next thing I know he's dead, and I'm barley alive. He died protecting us." I explained.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Inuyasha.

Chapter 16

Time Traveling Miko

Author's note: Well, this will be the final chapter, thank you to anyone who clicked the link to this story.

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

It's been a couple of years since that day.

I can't say it hasn't been crazy.

Inuyasha and I started dating awhile after that day. We married and mated two years later. And I got pregnant again and again, and again. Inuyasha smiled at the now sixteen year old Kenny. Kenny knew that Inuyasha wasn't his father. But Inuyasha raised him as his own. And Kenny loved him. Shippo was now twenty four and right out of college.

Today was Thanksgiving so us, as a family were all together. I sat next to my mate. And next to me was Shippo and his girlfriend Sakura. Sakura was a culry blonde hair girl with blue eyes. They had met in college. Shippo planned to propse soon. Next to her was Kenny and his girlfriend Mina. Mina resembled me alot and it was really funny. They reminded me of Kenshin and I's relationship. Next to Mina was the fourteen year old Seiya. Seiya was Inuyasha and I's first child. He was a vision of Inuyasha. Seiya was just like Inuyasha in every way possible. He invited his girlfriend Rei. She was a sweet little miko who resembled Kikyo. Next to her were the twins. They were twelve now. Oki ansd Rio were my little boys. They were a mix of Inuyasha and I. And finally next to them was the seven year old Manami. She was the only girl we had, and our last child. She looked just like me.

In these sixteen years we grew as adults. And we were in complete love. Yes some part of my heart will always be with Kenshin. But I know he's happy watching little Ken and I grow up. We raised six children together, Shippo, Kenny, Seiya, Oki, Rio and Manami.

I met Shippo when he was only three. He was the orphaned son of two fox demons. I was only a teenager then myself, but I adopted Shippo formally. And Inuyasha did too, knowing he'd need not only a male, but a demon figure for him to grow up. Of course, Sango and Miroku were his god parents. My only regret with Shippo was that I left him for three years while I was Kenshin. Shippo has turned out to be a handsome youkai. He still had his red bushy hair, that he'd had problems with all his life. It cascaded to his butt, when pulled in a pony tail. His eyes were green and clever as they always been. His tail was still bushy and he's elf ears wear still pointy. He was a really skinny man, and he was about 6'4, now taller than Inuyasha's 6'2. I raised him to be a gentleman, and he was very smart. He and Sakura we such a cute couple, and I completely approved. Inuyasha never had a problem with any of the boys dating. But we still had rules. Inuyasha found some secret demon clans and Shippo trained with them in his teens so he could master his demon. Inuyasha decided to make one of his fangs a sword for Shippo. It was really sweet. And in the sword I put a spell on it, so no miko could destroy it or hurt Shippo. But I love Shippo Kitsune Takahashi. We decided to give him Inuyaha's last name. No matter who asks, or what anyone says, Shippo will always be my first child.

I still remember the day I had Kenny. I wanted to kill myself. I thought I'd die alone. I was so heart-broken. Kenny was a spitting image of his father, he acted just like him too. So his cool temper and demeanor made it easier to accept his father's death. Truthfully, Kenny wanted to be just like Kenshin. In the house we all called him Kenny, because Inuyasha felt awkward about saying the real name. Inuyasha respected my late husband. And he never pressured Kenny to love him. Kenny from day one, knew who his father was. But he fell in love with Inuyasha. He accepted him as his father figure. Kenny was now sixteen, 6'0 just like Kenshin, and learning how to drive, he was my first biological son. But in my eyes, he's my second. As his birthday present I gave him his father's sword. Kenny was taught different arts and trained to use it expertly. He loved the sword. And I know Kenshin would have wanted it that way. Since Kenshin was my son, he did have spiritual power. I trained him myself. He was a good monk, and a skilled swordsman. Sano and Kouru decided to be the godparents because he was so much like Kenshin. When Kenny was Fifth teen he decided to change his name he took on Inuyasha's last name. He wanted Inuyasha to know that he did love and respect him. Inuyasha loved Kenny very much. Now Kenny was dating a miko for a shrine close to one Sesshomaru and Megumi stay at. She could have been my daughter. I got along with her very well, and as did Inuyasha and all the kids. I think her and Kenshin would last a long time. It's funny how history repeats itself. Kenshin Jou Takahashi is my second child, and I'll always love him.

I smirked at a memory, the day I found out I was pregnant with Seiya. He wasn't planned at all. My mother and Seijuro decided to be his god parents. Actually, none of the kids were planned besides Manami. Inuyasha was so excited to have Seiya, he loved all the kids equally, but this was Inuyasha's first biological child. Seiya was a complicated kid. But then again, he's only fourteen. Seiya from day one was completely Inuyasha number two. As a baby he cried and complained non-stop. And even now, he was a tricky kid. But he knew better. If Inuyasha gave him a certain look Seiya would behaive. He wasn't anything like me except for the fact that his spiritual powers were strong. I had to train him too. With Seiya, his spiritual side was stronger than the demon side. I gave him his staff and everything he'd need. He had the looks and strength of a hanyou but that was it. He felt dissapointed he wasn't keen with the demon half. But he loved the spiritual one because of me. All my boy make me feel loved. But Seiya was like a little Inuyasha as a toddler. He'd protect me back then and now. He really loved me and he showed it no matter what. He was his father, but he was a complete mama's boy. Seiya was about 5'9, still taller than my 5'2. He was dating a pretty little miko as well, she looked like Kikyo. It was weird, because Kikyo was never talked about of heard of. I just think it had to do with the gene pool and how his father loved black haired mikos. Rei was colder than Mina. But they looked alike and but Mina was a bit older. I guess you can say Rei looked like me too, because Kikyo and I were mistaken as twins. Seiya Miroku Takahashi was my third little weirdo, and I couldn't love him less.

Now when we had the twins, we knew we were expecting, we just didn't know we were having twins. They were a complete surprise. Sesshomaru and Megumi were his Oki's godparents. Oki was older by ten minuites. Oki Had Inuysha's silver hair, and my pretty blue eyes. Oki was twelve, and 5'5, just a bit taller than me. I love how all my boys are taller than me. They were all mine. I was proud of them. He was just starting to go through puberty. Oki, unlike Seyia, Shippo, and Kenny, didn't want to be trained. He wanted to be average. Inuyasha and I respected his wishes. Oki's spritual energy was mutual with the demon energy. He was truley half and half, so the energies balanced eachother out. He was very nerdy and was distant compared to the others. He remined me of Sesshomaru. He adored me and his father. But he was the type that liked being alone, and hated attention. He was really mature and intelligent for his age. He's always been a smart kid though. Sesshomaru decided to give Oki his Tenseiga, the sword of life. Sesshomaru said, that his son didn't want the sword. Oki Sesshomaru Takahashi was my fourth good boy and I loved that about him.

On the other hand, Rio, was the exact oppisite. Rio had my long black hair, and his father's amber eyes. He was a spitfire kid. Souta and his wife loved him, they were his god parents. I couldn't keep up with his twelve year old body. He was 5'5 like Oki. Rio loved pranks, and hated school. He was your typical kid. He unlike everyone else was trained by Inuyasha completley. For some reason, Rio's blood was over run by the demon side. Their was a small spritual side. But it would only show when he was in danger. Inuyasha loved playing with Rio. He was your typical boy. He was an amazing fighter. And Inuyasha was so proud. He decided to give Rio his Tetsuiga, the sword of death. Rio loved the sword more than anything, and practiced with it everyday. Rio Souta Takahashi is my fifth beauiful child.

And finally we had a girl. Don't get me wrong, I love living in a house of boys, but they were growing up and I wanted someone I could completley spoil. But none of my boys were about that. I planned this child. I remember the she was concived. I had all the boys sleepover at their friends' houses so I could get Inuyasha alone. Inuyasha didn't want anymore so now he wanted to use protection. So I had to seduce the FUCK out of Inuyasha. He was trying to be stong about not having anymore kids. But he should know, Kagome Takahashi does NOT like to be told no to. I got all dressed and dolled up for him that night. I had fun creating my last child. I couldn't help but laugh. It was so wrong. But my plan worked and two months after that night, I annouced my pregnancy. Inuyasha, Shippo, Kenny, and Seiya were scared. I was VERY moody when I was pregnant. And they'd seen it with the twin's pregnancy. But I must admit I love being pregnant. Inuyasha was a good mate, he always made me feel young, beautiful, and he showed his love. My sons behaved everytime I got pregnant because I was pissy. Inuyasha loved it though, haha I was a horny pregnant person. And at the most random times I'd call to him. But this was a good pregnancies. It was my favorite because I was never alone. I always had someone with me. When we found out the baby would be a girl, we were all happy besides Inuyasha. He prayed he wouldn't have a girl. I swear, the day Manami was born, Inuyasha bought a shotgun. Manami was a spitting image of me. She had my blue eyes, and black hair, but she had Inuyasha's ears, but they were black. She was seven years old and 4'11, almost my height. Manami was different. She barely had any spiritual energy, she was a hanyou, but she had the strength of a youkai. She was in fact so strong, by the age of six she took on Inutashio's fang, So'unga, the sword of hell. Manami had to be trained by Sesshomaru and Myoga. Inuyasha smirked everytime he saw her. Sesshomaru said that Manami was alot like the great dog demon, Inutashio. But her personalitly was like Inuyasha's mother. Inuyasha fell in love with his daughter. She meant the world to him. We all spoiled Manami. I laughed, because she would never date. With all her trained ass kicking brothers and crazy ass father she'd never leave this house. I promised myself I'd help her on that one. Mamami didn't change the household at all. She was a complete tomboy. Sesshomaru was always impressed with her, so he and Megumi became her godparents. Litte Manami Megumi Takahashi is the last and really loved child I'll have.

Life had really gone by, and little did I know it, so had the night. Inuyasha kissed me suddenly.

"What's wrong you've been quiet, all night."

I smiled. "It's just life goes by really fast. I'm so proud of all the babies."

He laughed.

Shippo and Sakura came up to us.

"Hey mom,"

"Yes, Shippo?" I smiled.

"I know you already met my girlfriend Sakura, but I want you to meet you're future daughter in law." He grinned.

"OH you proposed!" I beamed. I hugged the couple.

"So dad what do you think?" Shippo laguhed.

"I'm proud." Inuyasha hugged the pair too.

"Well, pops, Sakura and I are going to be heading home." Shippo said.

Seiya, Minna, Kenny and Rei came to us next.

"Dad, Mom, We're going to go drop of the girls, is there anything you want us to bring back?" Kenny asked.

"Oh no hunny, don't wait up either, the rest of us are going to bed." I smiled.

On cue all the girlfriends hugged us and walked to the door.

One by one, all my kids said good night.

It was a tradition, even Shippo would call every night.

"Good night guys, I love you. I'll see you soon mom and dad." Shippo kissed me on the check, and hugged Inuyasha and I.

"Night you two, I love you guys, I'll be home in an hour." Kenny came next and repeated Shippo's actions.

"Sweet dreams mommy, I love you." Seiya kissed and hugged me. "Good night dad, I love you too, I'll be back in a bit." He hugged Inuyasha.

Oki came next, "Good night, Mother and Father. I love you two, and I shall see you in the morning," He hugged us.

Rio came after, "Night ma, Night pa, love ya,"

And finally Manami, "Goodnight Daddy, I love you sosososo much. Good night Mommy I love you soooooo much. Sweet dreams." She kissed us both and smiled.

"I love you two babies," I grinned.

"Now get you'r asses to bed before I kick em'" Inuyasha laughed.

Time went by fast. But it was alright. I'd never have to time travel again because right now and right here was where I belonged.


End file.
